Intra-ocular devices for insertion in the posterior chamber of an eye are known and generally are used to replace a cataract lens which has been removed by surgery. The intraocular lenses used today are divided into two categories, namely anterior and posterior chamber lenses. In order to insert a posterior chamber lens, the posterior capsule of the cataract must be left in the eye at the time of the cataract surgery to act as a barrier between the intra-ocular lens and the vitreous and thereby provide a barrier to prevent the lens from dislocating back into the vitreous and retina of the posterior segment of the eye.
A known device has first and second loops attached to a lens adjacent a periphery of the lens. The points of attachment of the loops to the lens are 180.degree. apart. Surgeons have had difficulty positioning the device so that it is disposed in the desired compartment behind the iris. Insertion of the inferior loop through the incision and into the desired compartment is fairly routine. The problem is the superior loop which can wind up in either the capsular bag or in the ciliary sulcus. Due to the location where the loops are attached to the lens, I perceive that there would be less difficulty in getting both loops behind the iris and into the desired compartment if the loops were constructed and attached to the lens as disclosed herein.